Love Under Rocks
by Paramoregeek
Summary: The featuring of Eric, Pam, and Godrick.  Scars a vampire lives with her cuz, who finds true love but doesn't really know what she is. Her mother is rediscovered and things are changiung by the minute. Will this work out in the end?
1. Scanning For Life

**A/N: Okay here's the deal. This story is so made up that it really has nothing to relating to True Blood apart from the characters. The story line is kinda weird but give me a break I was in year 10 and I wrote this for a friend who lives a MILLION LIGHT YEARS AWAY FROM ME! So I here by give you Love Under Rocks. Enjoy.**

Morning broke and my cousin was still asleep. I was still awake I never sleep. Nothing is safe outside unless it was daylight. I'm a vampire, my name is Scars. My cousin who is part human and part vampire her name is Stars. Anyway I was always either on guard watch or saving my cuz or helping with her master plan. No matter what she never leaves home without her trusty nine mm. Don't ask. I should probably say that the human race have been in slaved by the fairies. No I'm not evil. I always saved the world every year almost. With the help from my cousin of course. But this wake over was no mistake. Someone planed this out too well.

I walked into my cousins room she was still asleep. _Hmm how to wake my cuz this morning. Last week… poking. Yesterday… throwing water. I know. _I picked up my cuz and threw her into the shower. _I know. How nice am I? _I then turned on the cold water. Star then woke up and jumped out of the shower.

"Arahh! I'm awake! I'm awake" Stars screamed from the top of her lungs. Causing her to deafen me in every way possible.

"Ahh really Stars. So if I had to repeat what you said before you woke. You cannot deny that you said it when you were dreaming correct?" I asked, trying to be a smart ass like I always am.

"Scars we have no time for this." Stars said.  
>"You're right cuz. So what do you want for breakfast?" I asked.<br>"Just toast cuz."  
>"Right."<p>

I yelled out as I left so my cuz can have her shower. As I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, I started on breakfast. I threw in two slices of bread into the toaster, and started making coffee. I then sense presences in the house so I started to walk over to one of the draws. Aiming to get one of my cousin's nine mm and placed it in my holdester around my ankle. Sure I have fangs but I like to have a gun on me at all times as well. I then heard my cousin screaming from the top her lungs. I ran up the stairs, grabbed the gun out of my holdester and aimed the gun at the back of the hooded man.

"Kill her and I'll pull the trigger." I said. The hooded guy was on top of my cuz. He obeyed to what I said and whispered,  
>"Send your cousin away." Stars ignore him and kicked him off her. I grabbed the hooded guy by his jacket and lifted him in to the air.<p>

"Throw him into the guest room. You know the one that is locked up really well." Stars said. I nodded and did what she said. As I carried him to the room that he was going to be locked in, the guy then started to talk.

"I was sent here to kill you both." I rolled my eyes and threw him into his new home. "You two are the most wanted by the bounty hunters. You two are worse than the Charmed ones." I shut the door then said,  
>"The charmed ones are not real."<br>That's what you think."

I headed down stairs, I saw my cuz on the couch. She was patching up her arm, my guess was he tired to bite her.  
>"You alright cuz?" I asked her, concerned about the attacks that just happen.<br>"Yer damn guy tired to bite me. That's the second time this week." Stars said. As much the half human half vampire idea was great for Stars, but she still gets bitten and I don't.

I walked into the kitchen and continue cooking. I started to think about what the hooded guy said. _"you two are worse than the Charmed ones.' _As if the charmed ones are around but still I didn't bother. I brought out my cuz's breakfast and placed it on the coffee table. I then walked into my room so I can lift weights before today's normal routine. After lifting weights I put on my combat boots and my leather coat. I walked pasted our hooded guy room I realize that we never got his name but still there was no time.

"So we're ready to head out cuz?" Stars asked as she grabbed two nine mm and, placed them in the holsters around her waist.  
>"When am I never ready?" I said as I checked my gun for bullets to see if I needed to reload it.<p>

"True that cuz, true that."  
>I then chuckled and placed my gun in my holdester. After two years of army training and five years of navy training you will learn to never ever leave your gun at home. EVER! I open the door, the light from the outside world burned my eyes. I never liked a sunny day I don't know why. We split up; Stars went to check for survivors. While I jumped on my Harley and ride to do a little recon mission. I wasn't too sure what it was, all I could tell that it looked ether few humans wondering around or fairies. So I changed course just to be on the safe side. As I entered into town I saw the town in ruins. Most of the buildings destroyed no signs of life or humans. Nothing to drink from, not even to drain. It's been three weeks since I last drain someone.<p>

I never feed off a living human I'll feed off the dead or work a way to have some synthetic blood. Anything just to control my thirst. I pulled over and turned off my Harley. I grabbed my aviators out and put them on so I can scan the area for something to feed off. I saw a body barely moving I ran to it and checked if it had a pulse. Knowing that it didn't my fangs popped out I turned the body around and bite into the neck. I started to drain the body knowing that B negative is all I need to last me a month. After draining the body and burying it so it can rest in peace I jumped on my Harley. I went to pick up Stars knowing that she'll be needing help to fight off the fairies.

"_Cuz."_ My radio went off. _"Cuz come in over."  
><em>"This is lost vamper where are you cuz over?"  
><em>"Under attack –bang- need help –bang- where the hell are you –bang- over?"<br>_I think I am right behind you, get ready to jump."  
><em>"JUMP?"<em>  
>"Yes jump in three… two…" I was twp seconds behind her, I then yelled,<br>"JUMP NOW!" Stars jumped into the air turning at a three-sixty angle before landing behind me she did a back-flip. Landed it perfectly we were back to back shooting while we rode into the darkness. As we speed away on my Harley I was an arm in the ruble it was moving. I turned around and stop near the ruble.

"Cuz what are you doing?" Stars asked, I ignore her as I climbed off my bike. Walking towards the rubble Stars got the bike and followed.

"Come on cuz we need to get home. Who knows what that hooded guy has done to our house."  
>Again I didn't listen we came closer to the arm waving around. I started picking up the rocks off the person knowing soon I'll recover a body and find a way to save it.<p>

"Cuz," I said, "give me a hand will ya?"  
>Stars helped me with a big rock. As we moved the rock we recovered a body no two bodies. Both unconscious I picked them up and threw them on my bike. Stars stand on the back of the bike while holding both bodies. As we rode till dawn we arrived at base. Both bodies which I believe was normal human girls were still out of it. Stars brought out two stretchers out of the med bay. I placed them both on the bed and helped carrying them to the med bay.<p>

I chucked them on life support but their vital signs were down. Heart rate was low I didn't have the prober gear. I asked Stars to look after the humans while I ran to get some IV and other medical gear. But knowing `that I might have to save them I will have to choose from draining them dry or turning them. I never turned a human into a vampire before well okay once. But that was under pressure you see the reason Stars is part vampire is because of me. Stars was dying after a huge fairy attack. We lost millions of people that day and I had to choose to turn her or not. Attacking from the western flacks, hoping our surprise attack will work. I was next in command, our sergeant dead.

I was minding my own back when I didn't realize that Stars was attacked by a gang of fairies. I then heard a scream Stars was on the ground. _What a waste of blood._ I ran down to her, my cuz was barely moving. Her eyes were widely open looking like death; I knew Stars was soon going to die. The medical supplies I had couldn't help there was only one thing I can do. But I couldn't, I didn't wasn't too.

"Stars!" I cried, "You got to hang on cuz you hear me."  
>"Everything. Hurts." Stars said with every little breathe like was her last dying one.<br>"I'm gonna make the pain go away. Alright I'm gonna be turning you into a vampire… Please… Forgive me." My fangs popped out, I grabbed Stars's neck bringing it slow to my mouth hesitating to bite into her neck. Timed slowed down when I bite Stars her blood flowed into my mouth draining her of the blood that was flowing in Stars's veins. Leaving a little bit of her own blood I bit into my arm and made Stars to drink mine. I know some people believe that there will be some trace of venom but they are the fakes of all vampires. But then it was us who started the rumors about ourselves. After Stars had some of my blood I took her back to camp and placed her into her tent allowing Stars to turn into a vampire in her own room.

Stars keeps on asking me to this say why I asked her to forgive me. She was happy being half human, half vampire ever since. I don't know why I asked for Stars forgiveness maybe it was the fact that I turned her and worried, that she would have been pissed at me for that. I don't know. I continue on to the hospital that wasn't far from home. I started to raid every medical closet and cabin for supplies. The most I could get were med-kits, random medications and other gear. So I grabbed them and placed them in my pack. I was about to leave when I saw three fairies snooping around. Am I going to get out here alive?


	2. Running Saving

"Shit… Shit… SHIT!" I whispered to myself. Trying not to alarm the vampers in the building. I had to find another exit and the only exit was out the window. Knowing I cannot die from a five stories building there was another way. It was jumping or get caught. The fairies started to walk my way so I hid in the surgery ward hopping they won't come in. The fairies were at the door of the surgery room pecking through to see if anyone was there. Lucky for me I was hanging from the roof. I was out of sight. It took them twenty minutes to make sure the room was clear.

I jumped down without making any noise. I open the door and pecked out to see if the area was clear. Two vampers blocking my exit I had no choice but to jump out the window. _Right no pressure you're just gonna run like the wind and jump out the window. You will do a double front-flip and land it. Then run like there's no tomorrow. Alright. _ I started jog on the spot I heard a song playing through my iPod I just had to turn it up. It was Smile In Your Sleep. I started to run as fast as I can to the window. I leaped into the air diving out the window._ Front-flip… One… Two… YESS!_

I ran home hoping I wasn't being followed by the vamps. Running through the door, slamming the door shut falling on to the couch. Stars came into the room with a cup of tea ready for me.  
>"Fairies again? Blocking all the exits?" Stars asked.<br>I just sat there and nod, trying to get my breath back. I grabbed the hot tea and sculled it down. I ran down to the med-bay, putting on my white coat and gloves. Stars came down with the medical supplies that I need and placed it on the table. I started on the surgery and doing the best I can no to drain them. Working hard under pressure I did everything I can and after five hours they were sleeping fine. Breathing normally, I was happy with the work I've done.

I left the medical bay and headed to the living room, where I fall on the couch and close my eyes. I started to drift to sleep, dreaming of what will happen to me next. I was then woken up by my cuz bring bringing out the dinner for the both of us. I sat up and started eating my blood soup.  
>"Stars," I said, "I think it's time to find out who our hooded guy is. So do you want to ask him the questions or shall I?"<br>"Well I think I should do it cuz. You need to make sure the two in the med-bay are ok."  
>"Alright just don't do the same thing like you did last time."<p>

Stars stuck her middle finger up at me as she got up and started heading up stairs. I cleared up the table, and then headed to the med-bay where I stumble down the stairs. Crashing on the way down then picking myself up off the ground, I walked into the med-bay where I encounter one of the girls awake.  
>"Where the hell am I?" She yelled, "How did I get here?"<br>"Ok first calm down. Second off you're in what's left of my cuz's and my house." But before I continue talking she started to interrupt me.  
>"So how the hell did I get here? Who are you? Where's Raven?"<p>

"Again if you would let me finish or otherwise I will sedate you. Right first off I'm Scars I found you and Raven under rubles of rocks slowly dying. Stars and I rescue you two out of there. By the way Stars is my cousin and your friend is over there. Now will you tell me who you are?" The girl looked at me bluntly then blinked.  
>"I'm Morgan and why do I feel like in a vampires home where I'll be dinner?" I laughed at Morgan while looks at me scared, like as if I was going to eat her.<p>

"Relax," I said in a cool tone, "I won't hurt you, and I learned to never hurt a human or feed off a living one. Plus I saved Raven's and your life so you know I won't hurt you two and I'm not like the other vampires. I fight besides humans that's all." Morgan then just sat up right, sighing under her breathe.  
>"Can I get something to eat I'm kind of hungry?" Morgan asked. I headed up to the kitchen locking the med-bay door to have no one escaping.<p>

Heading to the kitchen I bumped into Stars.  
>"Did you found out who our hooded guy is?" I asked her as we walked along to the kitchen.<br>"His name is Shane." Stars replied.  
>"Vampire?"<br>"Only half but the others don't know that." Fairies hated half vamps even normal vampires if they came across one they tend to kill them but what are they doing hiring a half vampire to kill us.  
>"Right… Did you found out who he works for?" I asked as I open the fridge to get some food out.<br>"Umm… No he wouldn't say but I wouldn't worry about him."

I raised my eye brow at her as I continue making a sandwich for our guest in the medical bay.  
>"Cuz what did you do?" I asked Stars bit her lip and smiled before she said,<br>"I knocked him out." She started to giggle as I looked at her bluntly.  
>"Ok he kissed me enough of the third-degreed already." She said. I dropped the knife on the table, I looked at her with a very, very blunt look and my mouth was open wide. Stars gave me a shy look and said,<br>"Hey I didn't kiss him alright he kissed me. He was a bad-"  
>I then interrupted her.<p>

"Oh my god! Please tell me you're not going to sat he wasn't a bad kissed?" Stars started looking at the floor shyly making circles with her foot.  
>"OH! MY! GOD!" I yelled,<br>"Relax like I said I knocked him out with a right hock."  
>"Yer but he kissed you!" I then continue making the sandwich with total silences from both me and Stars. By the time I was finished making the sandwiches Stars started to ask me a question,<br>"So who is talking and awake in the med-bay?"  
>"Well one of them Morgan who looks older than the other one is wake and talking," I replied.<br>"I'm sorry did you say Morgan?" Stars asked with her eyes widely open.

"Yer Morgan why do you ask?" I looked at her with confusion look upon my face.  
>"Umm… We'll talk about it later." Stars wonder off up the stairs to her room my guess was. I grabbed a tray and placed the plate of sandwiches on it following by a glass of water. I grabbed the tray and headed to the medical bay, opening the door hopping Morgan won't try and make an escape. Entering the med-bay found it not trashed surprisingly Morgan was in her bed asleep well so I thought She woke up like my presence wasn't unknown to her. I placed the tray on the table and went off to check on Raven.<p>

I could see that Raven wasn't breathing although I did everything by the book.  
>"Odd." I said under my breath. I grabbed my stethoscope and listen to her chest. As I listen to it closely I realized that Raven had a punched lung.<br>"Shit!" I yelled as I raced to find something to help let out the air in her lung.  
>"What? What's the matter?" I heard Morgan asking in concerned.<br>"Raven has a punched lung; I got to let the pressure out." I replied as I grabbed a needle and pulled the end part out. Putt on my cloves I ripped a little of her shirt open so I can get to her chest.

"What are you doing?" Morgan asked me with a tone thinking I was going to hurt Raven.  
>"Like I said I need to let the air out of her chest." Morgan sat back down in her bed and let me continue on helping Raven. I checked Raven's chest to find the best place to let out the air. After finding the best place to let out the air I jabbed her with the needle letting the air come out of her chest. After five seconds she was breathing normally. I then smiled at Raven for a reason I do not know, I started making my way out of the med-bay.<br>"Scars where are you going?" Morgan asked me wondering why I looked like was in a hurry.  
>"Its night time you need to rest so does Raven. I also have to keep an eye on the fort."<p>

Morgan just nodded and allowed me to walk out of the med-bay. I left the med-bay and locked it as well. I walked up to Stars bedroom to find her lying in bed asleep with her iPod in her ears. I walked out of her room closing the door as quietly as I possibly can. I walked along the hallway and found myself outside of Shane's room. _Do I dare enter the room… I dare._ I open the door and found Shane on the bed knocked out cold. I laughed softly to myself and said,  
>"That's my cuz." I walked out of the room shutting the door softly and locking it so he won't escape.<p>

I headed down to the kitchen turning on the radio and made myself a coffee. Heading to all check out points for the view of the house hopping we won't get attack tonight. With a pure chance of luck there was no attack I guess we can rest well tonight.


	3. Weird Love And Finding Old Family

Light crawled into the living room windows, the sound of the radio continue softly in the kitchen. I walked down to the med-bay to check on our guest who are recovering. Entering the med-bay to find both Morgan and Raven was still sleeping. I walked over to Raven's bed to see how she was doing. She was breathing normally, life-signs stable, vital-signs stable. I smiled at Raven again for a reason I still don't know. Raven looked beautiful the way she slept, I kept on smiling like some kind of weird child, why on earth was I smiling?

I headed over to Morgan so I can grab the tray of a clean plate and half drank cup of water . I walked into the kitchen placing the tray on the counter, I then picked up the cup and poured the remaining of water into the drain. I looked at the clock it was eight am time to wake up Stars. Walking up the stairs passing the room of Shane's I found Stars's Door closed with a note saying, _'Scars wake me up at eight thirty please. I'm too tired.'_ Odd I thought but I complied. Heading down stairs to the kitchen again I poured myself a cup of coffee and started to make breakfast. Making a bowl of porridge for Morgan, I was beginning to wonder if Raven will wake today.

Placing the bowl of porridge on the tray, I grabbed the tray and headed down to the medical bay. I entered the med-bay to find Morgan waking up.  
>"Good morning," I said, "today breakfast is porridge."<br>"Right…" Morgan said under her breath, "I mean morning as well." She looked at me weirdly and with a puzzled look. I placed the tray on her table then made my way to Raven's bed. I could hear Morgan guzzling down the porridge as I looked at Raven. I couldn't stop looking at her, I mean what the hell is wrong with me. I couldn't stop smiling at her even though she is asleep and, now I can't stop looking at her. Come on Scars snap out of it, only problem I can't.  
>"Ummm…" Morgan begin to say, "you ok there?"<br>"Huh? Yer I'm good." I said turning away from Raven.

"Yer Right." Morgan said as she rolled her eyes at me.  
>"Tell me how did you two get under that ruble of rocks?" I asked, wondering what had happened.<br>"We were finishing at University heading to the canteen. Next thing we know some fairies entered the building and started tearing the place down. They attacked teachers and students. Raven and I hid away in the kitchen, by the time we were planning to come out. The whole thing came down on us."  
>Them evil bastards! I never trusted fairies and this just proves my point.<p>

So far I started to think about Raven after I left the med-bay and yet again I start to question myself. _Why am I thinking about her? What is wrong with me? _I headed up to Stars room so I can wake her up yet again. As I entered Stars room so I can wake her up yet again. As I entered I found it quiet odd to see that the photo album was out. Before I even think of waking Stars I had a look at the old photo album. Pictures of Stars, my mother and I from when Stars and I were young. Until Stars was fifth teen and I was heading on to seventeen my mother either disappear or died.

I never knew what happened to her, I always wonder if she was still around. It was then when I was eighteen I became vampire I had it in my veins somehow but then again I'll never know. I took one of the pictures and placed it in my pocket. I started on waking up Stars by nudging her although nudging wasn't the best idea. Stars pulled me into her arms I was trapped I couldn't break free. She had a python grip I was starting to worry.  
>"Stars?" I said worrying that she'll do something.<br>"Stars wake up." No responses.  
><em>SHIT! Need to wake Stars up so she won't do anything.<em>

"Stars wake up there's a fire!" I screamed.  
>Stars burst her eyes wide open then looked at me. She released me knowing how close I was to her face.<br>"Next time…" I panted, "I am not repeating NOT doing that again!"  
>Stars laughed at me even though she was freaked out about how closes she pulled me to her. I rolled my eyes and left the room heading for the kitchen. I stared cooking my cuz breakfast, while I was cooking yet again I kept on thinking about Raven.<em> Oh my god I am becoming a freak who thinks of someone in this household.<em>

I finished cooking and took Stars's breakfast up to her as I entered the room Stars knew what I was thinking about. She knew who I was thinking about.  
>"You're thinking about that girl down in the med-bay aren't you." Stars said to me as I place her breakfast on the table.<br>"Ahh how well you know me. The question is who."  
>Stars paused and started to think.<br>"Umm I don't know." She shot out.  
><em>Thank you Jesus Christ.<em> I wouldn't dare talk about what happen last night between her and Shane. Just because the last guy turned on us and almost killed her. Just because the last guy that Stars liked turned on us and almost killed her. Never again we let a guy like him in to our lives that's why I don't date.

That and what's going on right now.  
>"I'm gonna head down to the med-bay to check on the girls. Will you check on Shane please? Unless you don't want to." I asked Stars carefully choosing my words.<br>"yer sure." Stars replied in a normal tone I looked at her in surprise I thought she was going to rip my throat out. I headed down stairs on my way to the med-bay but stopped in my tracks for unknown reason. I found myself outside the med-bay with my eat to the door. _OK what the fuck is wrong with me! I'm acting like an idiot what I am in high school._ I was checking to hear if Raven and Morgan talking but failed.

I entered the room trying not to look like an idiot. I first looked at Raven then I turned to Morgan. I stopped walking and just staired at Morgan, knowing that she looks somehow familiar. I pulled out the picture from my pocket and looked down at it then looked back at Morgan. _No it can't be no this is just a dream. She can't be is she? No she looks like the same age. But that's impossible she was gone over seven years._ I stop thinking my mouth was wide open and the only thing that came out of it was the words,  
>"Mum?"<br>She looked at me and saw that I knew, I knew who she is.  
>"Hello baby-girl." She replied next thing I know I fell to the ground and it was black.<p>

On the floor passed out, confused thinking how did this happen. Why was this happening? That girl… No that lady I saved who is a friend of someone is my mother. The seventeen year old person in a med-bay is my fucking mother. The mother who disappeared when I was seventeen is here in the ruins of Canis. This is bloody bullshit if you had to ask me. I heard Stars Bursting through the doors.  
><em>"What the hell happen here?" <em>Stars yelled.  
><em>"Hello Stars, long time no see." <em>Morgan replied, Stars started to stutter.

"_No you left us seven years ago! YOU DIED! It can't be!"_  
>Stars continue to yell from the top of her lungs.<br>_"You left us with no hope! You can't really be aunt Morgan!"_ Stars continue raving on I then open my eyes and got up on my feet. Looking into the eyes of my mother with a bad look upon my face that no one ever questions until today.  
>"Scars quit looking at me like that." Morgan said telling me off.<br>"You abandon us you know that. You never bothered telling me about my state." I growled. It was showing my fury was showing that's when I turned into a vampire torch. I burst into flames, Stars backed away from me because I was on fire. Really I was.  
>"Your state? YOUR STATE?" Morgan questioned me..<br>"Yes my fucking state I mean hello, I'm a fucking vampire and you see this. See how I am on fire? See how I am vampire torch? When were you going to tell me this? Hmmm?" I raised my voice at her.

Morgan looked at me hurt, I knew me yelling wouldn't help it wasn't too painful for her.  
>"You think I had a choice to tell you what you are? What we are?" Morgan cried, her voice filled with sadness and sorrow.<br>"It was hard enough to know that nothing will change if I told you that you were and always be vampire. You were born this way there was nothing I can do. The vampire blood , genes whatever runs through us."  
>"Then why did you leave?" Stars asked Morgan.<br>"The vampires have been after me for a long time. Some are under the orders from the queen herself that all young vampires should be at the queen's feet. I ran for a reason to hide and to protect you two. It was either that or the three of us bound to death or used to create this war that's happening now."

At that time I went to check on Raven, she was still unconscious and I was really worried. Hopping she will wake soon it was hard to see. I wasn't going to give up on her, sure I don't know but I rather save her life. Stars headed up stairs out of med-bay while I stayed in the med-bay to find out why Raven wasn't waking up. Morgan continue just sitting in her bed there was long rage of silence until I started questioning her.  
>"So what did you do after you left Stars and I?"<br>"I went to Manchester stayed there in hiding, made some friends one of them is in this room right now. We started University before it lay in ruins." Morgan said.  
>"Well that's nice, you went to Manchester the one place that I want to go to. Made a friend and brought her here just to let her see what Canis looks like before she gets crushed."<p>

I don't know why I was that mean to her, maybe it's just that I am peed off that she left us.  
>"Look Scars I was doing it to protect you and Stars it's that or turning into them. I did what was right for you two."I then Jumped int.<br>"Yer and I did what was best for Stars by turning her."  
>"YOU WHAT!" Morgan yelled. Oh great I'm doomed.<p> 


	4. Family Life

"You did what?" Morgan growled. I knew telling her that I tried to turn Stars wasn't the best idea.  
>"Yer mum Stars is now a half vampire thanks to me!" I said in a firm tone.<br>"Why did you turn her? Didn't you listen to me? Have you learnt nothing? I told you to feed off the dead not the living. Yet you are so stubborn you…" I then interrupt her.  
>"If I didn't turn her she would have died!" Morgan looked at me didn't even blink as she gasped.<br>"What?"Morgan said softly.  
>"Four years ago while you were gone Stars and I were sent to war. Stars was majorly injured the fairies were leaving her to die. Stars screamed from the ground where she was left to rot and bleed out, I ran to her and told her that 'I was going to make the pain go away.' So I drain Stars of her humanity, her blood was drained and was replaced with mine. Within weeks Stars became a vampire but only half."<p>

A round two of silence happened again continuing around the med-bay Morgan was not the same after I told her about Stars. After ten minutes Stars came down to take down the lunch orders, Stars grabbed the tray off Morgan's table Morgan pulled Stars in for a huge hug.  
>"Umm.. Auntie Morgan you can let me go now." Stars said after 20mins.<br>Stars then mouthed out _'what the hell is she doing this?'_ Morgan then let go of her and said,  
>"I love you Stars.."<br>"Umm I love you too aunt Morgan." Stars picked up the tray and left the med-bay. I had to start on reexamining Morgan to make sure she was fit to leave the med-bay.

"So mum did you tell Raven who you really are?"  
>I asked as I examined her.<br>"No not yet I've been planning too. I did tell her about you two but as if you and Stars were my friends." Morgan will probably tell Raven in time.  
>"So besides University why did you returned mother?"<br>"Well it was all about uni but Raven wanted to meet you and Stars. But I have a feeling she just wanted to meet well you Scars. All she ask me to talk about is you." I started to feel a weird feeling and warm inside. Raven asking about me as if. I plan to ask Morgan if she shown Raven a pictures of me.  
>"Does Raven know what I look like?" I asked carefully. Why did I ask carefully it's not like I am in to her. I mean I am interested I well I don't know.<br>"Ask me later when I had my lunch." Morgan said as she winked at me.  
>Stars came down with Morgan's lunch and placed it on the table that was near Morgan.<br>"Stars a little word please." I said to Stars as she brought me tea and pasta.  
>"What's up?" Stars asked.<br>"Two things one I need you to do a little stack out at the hospital, grab something or anything of use." Stars nodded as I continue on.  
>"Also did our guest wake up?" I asked her.<br>"He is still knocked out cold, I guess my right hock was too much for him."

"Maybe… I want you back in o two hundred hours and radio in every ten minutes. If you are in danger call me understood?"  
>"Yes ma'am" Stars replied.<br>Stars then ran off at vampire speed to the hospital that was down the street, I took a sip from my tea and headed over to Raven to check if she was alright. I checked her arms and legs for wounds or anything I can fix. I picked up her arm carefully out of the covers to see if there was anything wrong with it. I came across nothing on the left arm so I placed it down and checked the right one. I felt a little twitch from Raven's arm, I turned to her face to see that she was trying to open her eyes. I place my hand on her fore head to see if she was alright.  
>"Raven?" I said softly.<br>"Raven can you hear me? If so squeeze my hand." I moved my hand in to her hang and held it without putting a firm grip on it.

I waited for a few seconds before I felt a little grip tighten for three minutes. I looked at my hand in hers then at hers it just felt normal. Well actually it felt more than normal it felt right. How or why I do not know but it did it really truly felt like I don't know.  
>"Raven I'm Scars. I'll be your doctor, and I shall take extreme care of you."<br>I felt like I needed to let her know that she was safe in my care. I looked over at the heart monitor to see that her heart was beating fast, which then caused me to smile at her. I placed down her hand on her stomach I then head over to my lunch and started to eat it.

I picked up the radio to see if I can get a hold of Stars.  
>"Starlight one this is Hometown do you read me over?"<br>I waited for a minute before I got a response from Stars.  
>"Hometown this Starlight one over." <em>Phew she hasn't been under attack.<em>  
>"Heading back to Hometown I grabbed what can be useful but the rest is just useless over."<br>"Alright Starlight come back as soon you can over."  
>"Rodger over and out."<br>I placed the radio down and drank the rest of my tea. I grabbed my cup and bowl and placed it on the tray.  
>"You done eating mum?" I asked.<p>

Morgan nodded I grabbed her plate and placed it on the tray before carrying it all out to the kitchen. I headed to the kitchen locking the med-bay as I left. I put the tray on the kitchen bench then, headed over to the couch so I can fall on it. I closed my eyes so I can get a little rest into me before heading back in the med-bay. There as I lay I started to dream of Raven until I was woken up five minutes later by Stars.  
>"Why?" I started to cry.<br>"What it's not time to nap or dream. It's time to get in the med-bay." Stars said teasing me.  
>"Is it just me or do you like it when I'm in the med-bay?"<p>

"No…" Stars said as she rolled her eyes at me before making up an excuse,  
>"It's just that Morgan wants you." I sighed as I got off the couch and on to my feet. I walked down to the med-bay with a sleepish look upon my face, I closed my eyes for a few seconds. With my eyes closed and walking still I ended up walking into a wall smashing my face through the wall.<br>"God second time this week." I grunted through my teeth. Open the door and fell on my chair looking like a little slump or lump or whatever we call it these days.

"You look like hell Scars." Morgan said as she pointed out the look on my face. I shook it off and looking at Raven she was resting normally on her bed looking like an angel to me in my eyes. _What is with me thinking like this?_  
>"Would you like me to answer that question?" Morgan asked. I quickly turned to her thinking she might have read my mind.<br>"What?" I asked with the highest voice I ever had.  
>"The question.. at lunch… Do you want to get the answer or not?"<br>"OH right.. yer the answer please would be great." I said as I tried to cover my shaking.

"So the answer is yes. Yes she has seen a picture of you." Morgan said. I then realize that Raven will notice who I am when she wakes. Will this be scary for her or for me? Do I like her? I still don't honestly don't know.  
>"Cool that's… err… That's awesome." I replied trying to anyway and I am not making sense. I walked over to Raven's bed, I grabbed her hand and held it in mine. It felt right for some reason. It just felt right to hold her hand. I might be feeling weird again but yet I have these weird, random or something like that emotions. I kept on watching her until Stars walked in which then I made it look like I was checking Raven's pulse.<p>

"OK pulse is normal." I said as I tried to make it look like I wasn't holding Raven's hand.  
>"He's awake I think you should talk to him." Stars said.<br>"Hmm… Sorry who?" I replied.  
>"Shane you know the guy who attacked me then kissed me."<br>"Oh right him umm yer sure alright." I walked out of the med-bay and headed up the stairs to the room that now is turned into a prison hold. I entered the room seeing Shane sitting on the bed.  
>"So Shane," I said as I walked into the room, "What can I do for you?"<br>"You can tell me why my face is sore?" Shane asked.

"Ahh well as you kissed my cuz and she gave you a right hock."  
>"Oh well that wasn't suppose-" I then interrupted.<br>"Oh don't give me that crap about you weren't suppose to kiss my cuz or anything like that. The fact is you did and for a weird reason I know why."  
>"Why-" I jumped in again.<br>"Why? The face is you like my cuz don't you."  
>Shane just looked at me without even blinking. Not even talking he just sat there looking like he was i1`n another world, another time in space. I left the room locking the door behind me. I headed down the stairs to the kitchen hopping to bump into Stars. I walked into the kitchen and open the fridge to get some left over pasta.<p>

I grabbed the plate of pasta when Stars walked in.  
>"I need you to take some food and water to Shane please." I said to Stars as I heated up the left over pasta. Stars just looked at me just for saying his name to her.<br>"Stars I have to wake a patient and you got loads of free time on your hands soo… Take one for the team." I never liked saying that, _'take one for the team' _it's like saying _'we know you're going to get hurt but relax it's for the team'. _I rather not take one for the team thank you very much.

I headed down to the med-bay eating my pasta along the way. Opening the door to find the emergency light to Raven's monitor going off. She was about to crash but I'm not going to let her die not on my watch. I threw my pasta on the table grabbing my radio to message Stars.  
>"CODE GREEN! CODE GREEN! NEED ASSISTANCE NOW!"<br>I yelled within one minute Stars was in the med-bay. I started to check for a pulse on Raven's wrist.  
>"Ok got a pulse… but it's a little weak. Stars get me the-" Before I could finish my sentence Stars grabbed it. It was two parts vampire blood, following by the tinyest teaspoon of mzen, which I then injected into Raven's blood stream.<br>"I am not going to lose a human today. NOT HERE NOT NOW!" I said.  
>Morgan walked over to me and whispered in my ear something that I never want to hear.<p> 


	5. Crimson And Clover

**A/N: Goodevening again… Just saying this all the chapters are pre-written. So the Updates might be quick… On the other note I realize I have well problems with all the miss hap with the English please forgive me, I didn't learn proper English as a kid sign language was my first language because of my parents. Never mind Back to the show. **

"Sooner or later you will need to change her and you will save her form a horrible death." Morgan whispered in my ear.  
>"Mother… now is not the right time to talk about life and death." I said through my teeth. Morgan stood next to Stars both waiting orders from me where as I… I was thinking of what to do. Raven has a weak pulse; her temperature was cold more than cold more like ice. I was not going to turn her because I knew what was wrong and all I need to do is get her back to normal.<p>

"Stars get me a hypo- spray," I said, "Place twenty cc of mezen." Stars complied, she grabbed the hypo- spray with the medication I need. I place the hypo-spray against Raven's neck and injected it through her blood stream. Soon her temperature and pulse was coming back to normal. I knew she wouldn't die on me not today not ever.  
>"Stars a few things," I said, "thank you for the help, now set up two rooms. One for mother and the other for Raven and while you're at it check on our guest." Stars nodded her head and got to work, Morgan followed Stars from behind.<p>

As soon Morgan and Stars were out of the room I put on a big smile and started on my victory dance knowing I saved Raven more than twice this week. Next thing I notice was that Raven's eyes were open and she was staring at me. I stopped dancing the cleared my throat looking away from her then looking back, as I approached her.  
>"Hello Raven," I said softly, "my name is…" But before I could finish what I was saying Raven said it from me.<br>"You're Scares aren't you?" I nodded my head slowly at her answering the question.  
>"Stars and I have been looking after you and mu…. I mean Morgan since we've found you two." I said.<br>"Where's Morgan?" She asked with a worried voice as she tried to get up.  
>"Morgan is with Stars please stay lay down you need to rest."<p>

Raven nodded her head and sat back down, I grabbed the bowl of non-vampire pasta I had on my table and brought it over to Raven.  
>"Here eat this you must be hungry, it will have to do for now." I said as I passed the bowl over to Rave. Raven grabbed a fork and started to eat well what was about to be my dinner but she didn't need to know that. I rather she ate then let her stave well that's weird. I just realized that I gave her my food, I can't stop thinking about her, I started to wonder if she likes me or talked about me and I held her hand and I dreamt about her. It was clear now I like her no… I think I'm falling in-love with Raven.<p>

No it's impossible I can't fall in-love I've seen the dark side of love. Stars was completely wreaked when the last guy hurt her and I vowed that I wouldn't fall in-love ever but look at me. I am in-love with Raven and I don't even know her but I kind of feel like I know her. Ok remain claim it's not going to kill you and I am in-love.  
>"You alright Scars?" Raven asked wondering why I am ever so quiet, "You seem to be in another world."<br>"Yer… Yer I'm fine just tried that's all." I replied. Thank god I didn't tell her how I felt about her, I mean it's not like she has the same feelings as me. Does she? I really want to know but, then again I might get hurt but them again we can build a relationship. Oh my god I need help, Morgan then walked back into the med-bay.

"Raven you're ok." Morgan said as she ran up to Raven to give her a hug.  
>"Thanks to the care of your friend Scars." Raven said, I than began to blush. I walked over to my med-table to have a drink while Morgan and Raven talked.<br>"Scars can you five Raven and I a minute?" Morgan asked.  
>"Sure thing mu… Morgan." I said as I left the med-bay and shutting the door behind me. I placed my ear at the door just so I could hear their talk.<br>_"Raven,"_ Morgan began to say, _"There is something I need to tell you. Please don't freak out, ok?"  
>"What's going on?" <em>Raven asked in confusion.  
><em>"Well there's no way around this and I can trust you now." <em>There was silence then Morgan continued.

"_I am vampire Raven please don't be scared of me I promise you no harm."_ Morgan was then interrupted by Raven.  
>"<em>When were you planning to tell me this?"<em> I then guess Morgan tried to approach Raven when Raven said,  
><em>"Don't come closer to me, you're going to eat me, do they know? Stars and Scars do they know that you are vampire?"<em> Morgan then tried to explain more of herself. I started to worry what will Raven think of me after Morgan tells her that I'm a vampire and Morgan's daughter. I still continue to listen to Raven's and Morgan's conversation.  
><em>"Oh god they're vampires too." <em>Raven said, I could hear the scary shakes in her voice.

"_Raven please listen to me! Yes Scars is vampire but Stars is only half. But there is also something else Scars is my daughter."_ Morgan stop talking there was silence in the room. Do I dare to enter? Did Raven fainted? My worries stopped as I heard Raven's voice.  
><em>"Is Stars… you know with Scars?"<em> Oh my god no…. NO! NO way! She is my cousin for crying out loud that is not cool.  
><em>"No!"<em> Morgan said as she laughed away at Raven, _"Scars and Stars are cousins. There is no way they could be together like that. Besides Scars and Stars are more like sisters."_

Thanks mum I knew I could trust you to explain that I have a feeling that Stars is actually my sister. You never believe me though.  
><em>"Raven," <em>Morgan began to talk, "_I know we, my family will never hurt you. You're my best friend and I can never let harm come to you besides I believe that Scars will kill me if I do let any harm come to you." _Hang on wait what? How does she know I have feelings for Raven? Did that women just probed my mind? I started to hear footsteps approaching the door, so I quickly ran to the living room where I sat down and pretend that I never heard that conversation. Morgan then entered the room, I'm still guessing that she doesn't know that I heard the whole conversation.

"What are you doing?" Morgan asked me. Maybe she does know that I listened to the whole conversation.  
>"Reading and waiting to look after the fort once everyone is asleep." I answered, even though there was a little white lie in there.<br>"Need some company on duty"  
>"Umm… alright." I answered., I got a feeling she wants to talk to me about something… great,,, I hope it's nothing to do with me. Wait she is going to talk to me about Raven, oh great. Morgan and I walked up the stairs walking towards Stars room. We stopped at Shane's door where I went in to check on him, Shane was in a little ball on the bed asleep. We left the room then Morgan began to talk.<br>"What's going on with you Scars?" She asked.  
>"Nothing… nothing is going on with me."<br>"Oh don't give me that crap, I know alright!" I raised one of my eye brows pretending that I don't know what she is on about.  
>"Know what? Mum what are you on about?"<p>

Morgan slammed her hand on Stars's door stopping me from entering it.  
>"The way you look at her," Morgan said releasing her comments as if she was attacking me, "the way you smile at her, even though she was out of it. The way you hold her hand when you check her pulse, even when you blushed when she said how you took good care of her." Oh dear lord make her stop, what does she want me to do admit that I love Raven. I pushed Morgan's arm off the door and entered Stars's room to check on her. Stars had her iPod in her ears and was fast asleep. I exit the room and closed the door behind me.<p>

I started heading down the stairs, Morgan was walking right beside me. I didn't want to talk to Morgan, she would probably attack me and tell me not to date Raven. Next thing I know Morgan picked me up and threw me down the stairs in to a wall just to grab my attention.  
>"Scars answer me this," Morgan said breaking the silence around us, "do you like Raven?" Ok should I answer this question, if I said yes would Morgan kill me or would she be happy about it. Do I say no? I mean the answer is in fact yes but do I lie to Morgan? Oh fuck it I am going to tell Morgan that I like Raven and I like Raven a lot.<br>"SCARS ANSWER ME!" Morgan snapped.  
>"Mum," I said in a claim tone, " I know I haven't know Raven as long as you, but I do have to admit that I have feeling s for Raven. It just grew the feelings grew, at first I thought it was nothing, but it change mum I started to fall in-love with your best friend."<p>

I took in a deep breath as I was not too sure what will Morgan will do, I pulled myself out of the wall. Morgan just stood there looking at me, glaring at me not even moving. Was this a bad thing? 


	6. Love, Let Live

It was morning and I was sitting on the step for hours on end just because Morgan was still standing in front of me just glaring at me. I knew it was a bad thing to tell her that I like her best friend but then again she did ask for it.  
>"Do you need anything… something to drink?" I asked carefully.<br>"No," Morgan said as she cleared her throat, "I'm err… umm… I'm good."  
>"You sure?"<br>"Yer… Shit I knew this day would come."

I staired at her as I raised my eye brow at her comment.  
>"Oh god umm…. Few things, I need to grab stuff from my apartment just stay out of trouble."<br>"Huh?" I said looking at Morgan weirdly; I was hopping well not hopping worried that she would kill me.  
>"I said," Morgan said in a firm tone, "I'm going back to my apartment I need to grab a few things." I then interpreted her,<br>"No I heard what you said I meant why are you telling me to stay out of trouble when I should be telling you to stay out of trouble. You're the one that's going back out there where all the crazy people are at."

"I always stay out of trouble!"  
>"Yer… mhmmm…. Sure mother you always STAY out of trouble. You're not going anywhere!" Shit why do I sound like my mother.<br>If it makes you feel better I'll take Stars with me alright." I staired at Morgan for a minute before saying,  
>"Alright but you got an hour and don't get into trouble got it." Morgan nodded and went out to grab Stars. I'm surprised that she hasn't tried to kill me yet, I told her I like her best friend and yet no killing. Was there something I missed like a full on what the fuck you only just met the girl and you're already in-love with her, or a since when did you starting liking her. You know what I'm probably going to get this talk sooner or later and I'm not going to like it.<p>

I headed down to the med-bay to check on Raven I was allowed to see her it's not like Morgan going to ban me from seeing Raven. I got to the med-bay and saw that Raven was awake and sitting upright on the bed. Raven turned to me and smiled, I smiled back at her before saying,  
>"Hey there, what are you doing up at this time of night?"<br>"I was woken up," She replied, "by the so und of the crashing, banging and yelling. Everything alright with Morgan?" How did she know that Morgan and I were fighting?  
>"Umm yer," I replied as my voice cracked, "Everything is alright how… how did you-"<br>"You two were pretty loud." Well I should tell Morgan the next time when we have a fight to not throw me into a wall and to keep it down.

Hold on… shit she might know, Raven might know fuck, she might know that I have feelings for her. I better not bring up what happen to Raven I'm not sure if she knows I have feelings for her nor do I know if she has feelings for me too.  
>"Umm… I'll go and get you something to eat and drink ok." I said. Well I can't just say soo you heard our fight so you probably know why we were fighting, so you now know about my feelings for you. Raven just smiled and nodded, I smiled back and walked over to the kitchen where I bumped into Stars and Morgan talking about me.<p>

"So you're saying that my cuz who cannot be in-love is in fact in-love?" Stars asked Morgan.  
>"I can hear you tow you know. I'm standing right here in front of you… Right here in the kitchen… Cooking." I said as I waved my arms around letting them know of my presses but it didn't help they just kept on talking about me.<br>"Yep in-love with my best friend and you know what, Raven likes Scars a lot. I mean Raven never met Scars and she started to like her when I talked to her about you and Scars." I then interrupted Morgan trying to let her know that I am still here and I anit deaf.

"Hello… the love sick person or whatever you call it is still in the room cooking breakfast can we not talk about them and work on who wants what?"  
>"B positive." They both said like a shotgun. Ok so they both know I'm in the room so why haven't they stopped talking me and my feelings. Hang on did they just say Raven Likes me? Raven likes me? I need to make sure so I asked Morgan very carefully.<br>"Mother," I said as I shaken the two bottles of tru blood around, "Is it true that Raven likes me like… I like her?" Morgan just slapped herself as she covers her mouth with her hands while slowly nodding.  
>"Oh… Oh my… Oh my god… Are you for real? Are you not just messing around with me?"<p>

"Yes I am for real; now serve us our B positive women." Morgan said in a serious tone. I smiled as I served up their B positive, Morgan and Stars grabbed their blood and went off to Morgan's apartment. I made up Raven's food and placed it on a tray, I start making my way to the med-bay. I walked in to the med-bay with a huge smile on my face, Raven looked at me and smiled before saying,  
>"You look like you're in a happier mood then you were earlier." I placed her food down and said,<br>"Yer well I think I heard something that brighten my day but I need to make sure I'm right about this so… umm what I'm trying to say I need to ask you something."

"Ok so what's the question?" Raven asked with a hint of confusion.  
>"The question is," I said as I started to droll, "Do you… Do you like me?" I mumbled. <em>God idiot much,<em> I thought to myself.  
>"Sorry I didn't catch that?" Raven replied.<br>"Do you like me?" I then blared out. I then hit myself in the face, realizing that I acted like a complete idiot.  
>"You're not acting like a complete idiot." Raven said, Oh right I said that out loud no wait I don't remember saying that out loud.<br>"Scars you said it out loud and I can hear thoughts." Raven said.  
>"That doesn't answer my question and… hang on what?" Raven laughed at me, is she playing me?<br>"Ok let me explain I can hear people's thoughts but to be honest I can't really hear yours." I looked at her with confusion.  
>"Hang on, hang on. Let me get this right," I said. Why do I have a weird feeling I have fallen for Sookie Stackhouse's daughter.<br>"You're telling me you can hear people's thoughts." Raven nodded in response.  
>"Right so how does this answer my question?"<br>"I'll answer your question in a minute; I just felt that you should know that because I can't hear your thoughts."  
>"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.<p>

"No not really but at times I just want to know what you are thinking." Raven said sighing at the end of her sentence.  
>"Well if you want to know what I'm thinking right now it's the reason why I asked that question." I said as I sat next to her. Raven looked at me then looked at my hand, seeing that it was near hers. Raven moved her hand and placed it on top of mine before saying,<br>"Scars when Morgan started talking about you and showing me pictures of you, I started to like you then after while, I started to like you even though I haven't met you."

"And now that you have met me?" I asked,  
>"Now that I have met you I think you're funny, cute and well I like no. I love you." I became speechless to this what can I say instead of,<br>"Shut. Up." Oh crap I just said it. She likes me, She loves me oh my god what do I do. Should I kiss her or tell her I love her back. Raven broke my train of thought by crashing her lips on to mine; her lips were warm and soft. Raven pulled out of the kiss and looked at me to see what my reaction will be. I place my hand on her check then kissed her again before we got interrupted by my phone ring. I growled as I got out my phone and looked at who was calling.

It was Starts I had to answer it something was telling me that they were in danger.  
>"Yeah?" I asked as I answered my phone.<br>_"Scars we're under attack and being persuaded by fairies. We can't shake them off."_ Shit we would have to defend the building or escape maybe both.  
>"Your eta?" I said as I knew I need to get the gear ready.<br>_"20 minutes make the most of it."_ I hung up the phone and started on grabbing the gear and supplies we need. Grabbing out the tents and packs for clothes and other gear. It was then I realized that it was time to see which side Shane was really on.

I ran up the stairs and burst open the door, Shane looked at me with wide eyes. I ran up to him and picked him up lifting him up in to the air.  
>"There's not a lot of time," I said in a firm tone, "Which side are you on? Do you want to help us or should I kill you instead?" Knowing that if I do kill him Stars will never forgive me but in time she will understand.<br>"Look we got fairies high-tailing my cousin and my mother. If you do actually love my cousin then help us but if not… She'll see my side and would be just as happy if I kill you before she falls for you."


	7. I Think I Can Love Her

My fangs popped out as my rage was built up.  
>"What do you choose?" I asked for the last time before I ripped him into pieces.<br>"I… I want to help you and your family." Shane blared out.  
>"Good," I said as I retracted my fangs. "Start packing we've only got ten minutes." I dropped Shane on his feet; Shane ran out and did what I ordered him to do. I ran down to the med-bay to help Raven.<br>"Raven put these on and I'll explain." I threw her some of Stars clothes knowing that it will fit her.

I turned away just to give Raven a little privacy so she could get change.  
>"We have other fairies following Morgan and Stars. Within minutes they'll be here." I began to say, "I need you to be in the kitchen that way you don't get injured or worse get killed. Tonight we'll be camping in the woods then we'll go we'll go to a friend of ours." As I turned around to see that Raven had finished getting change, I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her.<p>

"Raven I should tell you something," I said, "I never told you that I have feelings for you."  
>"And you believe that you kissing me back don't show you have feelings for me?" Raven asked in a joking tone, one that I took seriously<br>"No it's not that I just wanted to tell you this. When I first saved you I started to have feelings for you and I never admit to myself until now." I smiled at Raven and kissed her on the forehead.  
>"We'd better get ready they're coming now" I said, Raven nodded and ran up the stairs, while I ran off to find Shane. It wasn't long until I found Shane in Stars's room.<p>

"Shane you done packing?" I asked him as he sat on Stars's bed. Shane just looked at me and nodded replying that he did.  
>"Take the packs down stairs leave them in the kitchen, don't touch the human she is mine got it!" Shane just nod again didn't even said yer I understand don't worry I won't touch your human. Shane left the room grabbing the pack to take down stairs soon after I started to hear Stars's nine mm firing off at the front door.<p>

Racing down the stairs to see Morgan and Stars trying to fight off the fairies. I jumped over the rails landing on a vampire, ripping his head off and joined Stars and Morgan.  
>"How the fuck did you both get ambushed?" I growled, as I grabbed a fairy and threw him into the silver wear.<br>"We don't know Scars; we were just about to leave when they showed up." Stars replied as she fired her nine mm.  
>"Both of you go I'll hold them off." I ordered. Stars ran to the kitchen, Morgan didn't leave she was knocking out fairies.<br>"Mother go now I'll cover while you get your arse out!" I yelled at her, before I took a bite out of one the ripped its arms off.  
>"I aint going to leave you behind baby girl."<p>

"You have no choice go. NOW!" Morgan joined the others in the kitchen; my guess is they left already which was part of my plan.  
>"Right three fairies against one vampire," I said to myself, "This should be fun." As two of the three fairies ran up to attack me I pulled out one of my guns shooting at the fairy in the chest and head. Quickly I put my gun away and fought hand to hand combat, blocking all the punches that he threw at me. I grabbed the fairy by the neck just about to throw him in to the silver wear when I heard a scream for me. I turned my head around to see Raven who was calling for me.<br>"Raven run now!" I yelled as my fangs popped out. The third fairy saw Raven and she knew that Raven was human and doesn't even care if a vampire had her.

"RAVEN GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" I yelled, I turned to the fairy I had in my hand and threw him into the twenty inch plasma screen. I ran off to the fairy girl and blocked her off Raven the girl tried to throw me out of the way but failed. I grabbed the girl by the arm and growled in her face before saying,  
>"You are never going to touch the human, she is MINE!" I throw her into the wall. I quickly grabbed Raven, throwing her on to my back then running like hell out of my home. Out the back door, over the fence in to the forest Raven still on my back and all I could do was keep running.<p>

In the forest running to the campsite at vampire speed following the smell of a camp fire. I looked behind me to see if we were being followed gladly we were not. I decided to then stop even though we were near the campsite I was worried about Raven. I placed Raven on her feet before I checked to make sure if she was alright.  
>"You alright? I'm sorry if I scared you." I said.<br>"What do you mean by the human is mine?" Raven asked.  
>"I was finding a way to keep the fairy from taking you away or doing something else."<p>

"Right…" There was a silence for awhile I guess Raven was recapturing her thoughts.  
>"We should keep walking, the campsite is not that far away." I said to Raven, we started walking to the campsite. As we walked I could feel Raven's eyes upon my like she was watching me or reading me or something.<br>"Can I help you Raven?" I asked, "You've been staring at me for ages."  
>"Stop walking for a second." Raven replied. I stop walking and Raven just looked at me so I looked at her back.<p>

"Well?" I asked as I continue looking back at her.  
>"I don't know." Raven said I then chuckled.<br>"Are you not comfortable around me anymore or the fact I called you mine?"  
>"No its not being uncomfortable around you, it's just that no one ever has protected me like that, or calling me theirs as a matter of fact."<br>"So you don't want me to call you mine and you do mind if I protect you?"  
>"No all of its fine but still I'm not use to it." I wrapped my arms around Raven pulling her closer to me moving her hair out of her face.<p>

"Do you no sorry. Would you let me kiss you even if I haven't scared you off?" I asked Raven carefully.  
>"Would I let you hold me let alone near me if you did scare me off?"<br>"Well I was just making sure that I didn't scare you off."  
>"Well you haven't and weirdly enough I'm not even remotely scared of you." Raven said smiling at me, I then chuckled and said,<br>"Sooner or later you will be." Raven wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me softly on the lips.  
>"I won't be scared of you and don't pretend I will anytime soon." Raven was telling the truth I could see it but I' still worried that I might.<br>"Let's hope you're right." I said as I looked in to her eyes.

I leaned in to kiss Raven I was inches away of kissing her until I heard a twig snapped I turned around and growled.  
>"Woah sorry cuz didn't mean to sneak up on ya." Stars said as she chuckled. She had got me with my guard down. Raven came out of hiding behind me and stood next to me placing her hand in mine.<br>"I'll let you two to get back to whatever you were doing."  
>Stars said smiling as she walked back to the campsite. I turned to Raven and rested my head on her shoulder well I wasn't resting I was just hiding my face.<p>

Raven laughed as she flicked her shoulder up which made me to lift my head to face her and her beautiful smile.  
>"Looks like they know we're here, guess I won't be able to kiss you now." Raven moaned as she placed her hands on my face, pulling it in to kiss me passionately, I placed my arms around her waist holding her close to me. Raven pulled out of the kiss and said,<br>"The moment isn't ruin when your cousin see us, it's only ruin when Morgan spots us."  
>"How about we just avoid her at all cost." I replied as I walked Raven up against the tree crashing my lips on to hers, my hands moved from her waist to her neck.<p>

"We… should… get… to the… campsite…" I said each time I got a breath of air, "before… Morgan… kills… me… for making… out… with… her… best friend… and kills… you… for making… out… with… her… daughter."  
>"You worry too much," Raven said as I started kissing her neck. "It's not like she is going to find out." I started kissing her again on the lips, when then we heard Morgan yelling at me from behind.<br>"ABBY SCARS ANGEL!" Raven and I stopped and turned around slowly to see Morgan with her arms folded across her chest. We're doom, Raven she will forgive but me well I think I'm doom.


	8. The Seeing Of History

"Abby?" Raven questioned.  
>"Yes my real name is Abby but I wanted to be called Scars so we switch it my nick name." Morgan just stood there glaring at us, as she saw me making out with her best friend. A tumble weed went past the forest as we stood there, as Morgan glared us down for ten minutes we were quite.<br>"How long do we have to stand here for?" Raven asked.  
>"Until one of us talks her out of… Well talks to her." I replied as I kept an eye on Morgan.<br>"Right," Raven said as turned to me and winked before letting out a huge, "It was Scars, she's the one who kissed me."

I gasp then started to laugh, Morgan's vain started to look like it was about to pop.  
>"I didn't let out the first kiss she did." I said as I pointed to Raven. Morgan's face started to go red as Raven blushed at me.<br>"Yer I kissed her first but she kissed me back." Raven continued on, I laughed before saying.  
>"Yer cause well you know I love you." I mumbled out. <em>Why do I always mumble when I tell someone I love them<em>? Morgan looked at me with wide eyes, her face went from destroy all peoples red to a normal pale white. Raven looked at us confusingly; I put my head down for a split second then raised it.  
>"What… what did you say?" Raven asked, I looked at her then at Morgan. For some reason I was scared to say it again, to say I love you Raven.<p>

"You love me?" Raven asked me._ Shit I just said that out loud oh fucking hell_. I stood there as Morgan looked at me and Raven just looking at me as well. I had to say it again she heard me the second time I had to confirm it.  
>"Yes Raven," I said seriously, "I love you." I looked at Raven, in to her eyes to see if I get a response. Raven was quite and so was Morgan, I shocked my head and said,<br>"You know what forget it I'm in over my head, excuse me." I started to walk to the campsite, I feel so foolish telling a girl who could not possibly love me.

I got to the campsite walking in to my tent as I passed Stars and Shane sitting near the campfire talking.  
>"So what happened cuz?" Stars asked, but I paid no attention to her, so I closed the tent and lay down on my sleeping bag.<br>"God I'm an idiot." I whispered to myself, "telling Raven that I love her. God that was a mistake." I continue on for hours thinking about it then night fall came I closed my eyes. I was having a break odd guard duties, I need to sleep well not sleep but to think. I then heard a noise outside of my tent, I sat up out of my sleeping bag.  
>"Scars?" A whisper calling for me, "Scars it's me Raven can I come in please?" I thought about it for as second as I lay back down before saying,<p>

"Sure come in." Raven unzipped the ten and climb in before zipping up the tent shut. Raven then climbed on top of me, her face was near mine then she crashed her lips on mine, I put my hands on her shoulders and pushed off my lips and looked at her.  
>"What's… what's going on?" I asked her as I looked at her confused.<br>"You ran away before I could say anything." Raven replied.  
>"That's because I had a feeling you were going to reject me."<br>"I wasn't going to reject you, I wanted to tell you how I felt but you ran away saying you know what forget it. I'm in over my head."  
>"OK then tell me… tell me how you feel? Tell me do you love me? Or should I just forget this happened?"<p>

Raven looked at me she grabbed one of my hands and place a kiss on it before saying.  
>"I love you Scars. I said it before in the med-bay and I'll say it again. I love you." I staired at her, Raven started slowly climbing on top of me while I start slowly lying back down. I moved my hands down to her back, then slowly make my hands slid up the inside of her shirt. Ravens started to plant kisses from my neck to my lips, as she kissed me I kissed her back aggressively. I pulled off Ravens shirt as I started to kiss her stomach to her lips, soon my fangs popped out I stopped and pulled away. Hid my fangs when I turned away, Raven placed her hand on my face slowly turning me to face her.<p>

I placed my hand over my mouth to hide my fangs Raven looked at me and said,  
>"Don't hide your fangs from me, I'm not scared of them or you in that face and you know it." Raven slowly placed her hand on mine and removed my hand from covering my fangs, as hand was in Raven's she moved her other hand up to my fangs. Placing the tips of her fingers on my fangs Raven smiled at me as she touched my fangs.<br>"I think we should go to sleep." I said to Raven.  
>"Why can't we just continue what we've started?" Raven said as she played with my shirt.<br>"I don't want to bite you, if we do continue on there will be a most likely chance that I will bite you and I don't know if I will be able to stop."  
>"You will be able to stop I trust you will be able to." Raven's hand went under my shirt I placed my hands on her arm to stop her going anymore further.<p>

"Please stop now trust me I don't want to drain you dry. I'll never forgive myself if any harm comes to you." Raven sighed and picked up her shirt trying to put it on, as she almost put it on I stopped her from continuing on.  
>"What do you think you are doing?" I asked her as I slowly pushed the shirt down to the ground.<br>"I was going to go back to my tent." Raven replied. I retracted my fangs and pulled Raven close to me.  
>"Can't we just be in the same place together without this running away from each other." I said softly in Raven's ear. Raven smiled as she crawled in my sleeping bag with me, I placed my arms around her pulling her close to me.<p>

I kissed both Ravens eyes, then her lips before she dozed off in my arms, I lay with Raven in my arms and I slowly closed my eyes and drifted away.  
><em>Laying in a dream I see Raven, I walked up to her with a smile on my face. She turned to me and hugged me I looked at her weirdly noticing that she wasn't shivering from the cold touch.<br>"What's the matter?" Raven asked m.  
>"You're not cold well I mean I'm not as cold as I always am." I replied. I looked down at my arms noticing that they had a bit of an Aussie tan; I tried to see if my fangs will pop out… Nothing.<br>"I'm… I'm human." I said as I looked at Raven._

"_But I don't sleep not ever nor have I ever dreamed." Raven looked at me and kissed me. Suddenly music began to play and Raven started to dance away from me, I started to smile as I followed her and danced close to her.  
>"Almost now we don't have to worry about you draining me now." Raven said.<br>"I will find a way to control myself a way to not harm you in any way, but for now let us enjoy this moment." I said as the music continued playing in the back ground. I placed my hand on Raven's check and leaned in to kiss her._

"Raven, Scars get up we'd better get a move on." _A call from the outside world, the real world, from which I guess, was Morgan calling us.  
>"Ignore that Scars whatever you do don't wake up. Not now at least." Raven said as she kissed me again, my hands slowly made their way to the ends of her shirt. We kissed again until we heard a massive scream from Morgan. <em>  
>"OH MY GOD!" I woke up and so did Raven we looked at each other before we turned to Morgan who was holding up the shirt that I took off Raven. I quickly grabbed it and gave it to Raven, as Raven started to putting it on really fast.<p>

"Before you yell at us," I began to say to Morgan, "Can I just say that we didn't do anything."  
>"But you two were about to weren't you?" Morgan asked.<br>"Well… Yes but Scars stopped as soon as her fangs pooped out." Raven replied. Morgan Looked at us as we yet remained silent for ten minutes.  
>"Look nothing was going to happen last night anyways so can we please get packed and get ready to see Godrick and Pam. I'm sure they will look after us." I said to Morgan. Morgan left our tent, while Raven and I started to pack our tent when she asked,<br>"Whose Pam and Godrick?"  
>"Godrick is one of the oldest vampires in the world, over two thousand years old he is. He happens to by my mother's maker and sort of the reason I'm here well when I say that.<p>

"I mean he is sort of my father in a way." I replied as we continue to dismantle the tent.  
>"And what about Pam?" Raven asked. I sigh before answering the question that would explain a little of my past to Raven.<br>"Well Godrick is not only just my mother's maker but he's also Eric's and Eric is Pam's maker."  
>"Can you just tell me who she is so I know if I should worry or not?" Raven said.<br>"Ummm yes… See Pam and I kind of… err… use to date before but then we grew apart and have kind of become friends." I said breaking in between hopping that Raven wouldn't go off at me or well just think that I would go back to Pam.  
>"So let me get this straight," Raven said, "You are telling me that you and Pam use to date?"<br>"Yes, I did dated her back when she was made vampire." I replied as I packed the tent away.  
>"So why are we going there?" Raven asked me.<br>"I believe that Godrick would want all of us to fight back."


	9. Current And ExGirlfriends

As a group we walked to Godrick's place climbing every bit of hill covering our tracks so we don't get followed. We need to hit our next checkpoint and that point was to see Eric. Eric who is like one year younger then mother would be pleased to see us in a way. Walking along the dirt road we come across a Dodge Charge still in good condition not even taken by the vampires. I was surprised at this.  
>"Guys I think I found a faster way to see Eric and Godrick." I called out to Morgan and gang. I climbed in to the car and found the keys still in the ignition. I started the car to find it in working condition. I started driving it slowly for the others to get in.<p>

Cursing across the highway with Stars and Shane sleeping on each other, Morgan reading a book and Raven just glazing at me as I drive. I kept my constriction on the road ahead while Raven placed her hand on my thigh and slowly stroking, I gasped for air as she continued. I tried to main control and not to cause an accident, but it was hard what Raven was doing to my leg was messing with my mind. Almost at Eric's and my fangs flicked out, I could tell Morgan was keeping a close eye on us the way she pulled down her book to look at us.

With my fangs out and Raven's rubbing of my leg which was doing crazy stuff, we arrived at Eric's club something told me that I was going see Pam earlier. As we pulled to a stop Stars and Shane woke up as their heads bumped together. Raven gave me a wink as she pulled her hand away off my leg slowly, watching her pulling her hand away then turning to face Raven. My fangs retracted as I faced her and the tension finally came off my leg, leaning in I kissed her softly. A crowed yell saying oh get a room was ignored as I looked at Raven and smiled which caused her to blush.

Getting out of the car walking to the blub, seeing how Stars and I worked her before it was a good thing to keep the key.  
>"Before we go in," I said, "keep an eye on Eric I don't want him touching Raven nor do I want him to hit on her." Everyone nodded Raven just looked at me, I then said to her,<br>"Just for your safety." Raven nodded. Opening the door we entered in, there was no sign of Eric this means he was asleep. The room was dark soul less and everything, I looked over to the bar it was exactly how I left it, god I missed the days sometimes.

_Back to the year 1980 at the bar working hard, Stars was part of the bar tending team and waitressing. I was mixing drinks. Eric seating in his normal seat that was old and gothic, Pam was doing a bit of security and helping me in the bar. Although when Pam and I work together it's not really working.  
>"Pam!" I called out she looked at me and came over to me.<br>"What's up hun?" Pam asked.  
>"I need a little help with the bar." I said to her as I kissed her on the check then move up to her ear and whispered,<br>"Meet me out back in ten minutes."_

_I smiled as I walked away shaking my ass knowing Pam was watching me. We continued to work for another five minutes then I was the first one to leave the room. I could hear Pam calling Stars to take covered of the bar for us. I would enter Eric's office first then Pam will come in. As soon Pam enters the room I would attack her with aggressive kisses to her neck. I'd closed the door behind me with my foot then push her up against it. My hands roamed the inside of Pam's shirt. Pam would scratch the back of my neck causing my fangs to pop out. Once my fangs popped out so did her, I pick her up and carry her all the way to the couch and her down. _

_I would bit into her neck as I pulled her shirt off. I'd slide my hands up Pam's body, I moved one my hands to cup one of her breast as I rubbed and kneaded them. Pam moaned at this feeling as I my other hand continued southwards to her leather pants. I would unzip them to slide them off. Pam starts to take my shirt off, she would kiss me so passionately that once she moves her hands behind my back she would un-claps my bra. Slowly she slides the straps off while I move my hand down to her crotch._

"Scars?" I was soon awaken from my memories by the sound of Shane.  
>"What's up Shane?" I replied.<br>"Shall we wake Eric?"  
>"No you never ever, ever wake Eric up. He is not so happy in the mornings." Everyone went off somewhere to make themselves at home while I headed to Eric's office just to see if anything has changed. As I walked in the room it felt like as if it was another night with Pam. I do admit I do miss the old days. I sighed as I went to sit on the couch. Raven soon came into the room. Seeing her in here with I guess it just feel like, well a sense of love and life I guess.<p>

"I had a dream about you last night." Raven said.  
>"Oh really? Funny because I had a dream about you too." I replied.<br>"My dream was that we were in this place and you weren't vampire, you were human and you had this awesome Aussie tan…" I then interrupted her.  
>"With music in the back ground as we dance together before getting woken up by Morgan?" Raven looked at me as she was thinking how does she know that.<br>"How what no… How do you know?" Raven asked in a puzzling tone. I thought I was the only one having the dream.  
>"I had the same dream last night."I replied. Raven moved closer to me. She then sat on top of me her face facing me.<p>

"Did we just have a connection dream?" Raven asked me as she placed her arms around me holding me ever so close to her.  
>"Yer I believe we did." I said softly as I moved closer and closer to her lips. Within seconds our lips connected in a sweet and tender kiss. I pulled Raven closer to me while she slowly moved her hand up to my neck sliding down to my back. My hands slowly slid up the inside of her shirt to feel Raven's warm, soft skin on my cold hands. As I continue moving my hands up and down Raven's beautiful, soft body I planted a trail of kissed from her neck to her sweet lips. As we kissed again Raven bit my lip which caused my fangs to pip out. I was center meters away from Ravens lips; Raven with a finger touch my fangs. She then crashed her lips on to mine, never have I kissed a human with my fangs out. <em>I wanted to bite her. I need to bite Raven. <em>I thought to myself as I moved my hand down to her thigh and the other one sliding up her back.

_I need to bite her, no! Must hold off from biting Raven._ I continue to say in my head. I had a massive urge to bite Raven each time I kiss her I feel like I am moving towards her neck each time. I need to remain in control; I moved my hand under her bra to feel her lovely breasts. I start to squeeze them Raven moaned at the feeling.  
>"Raven," I said, "Will you let me bite you?" Raven didn't say a word she only kissed me then moved her hair out of the way for me to bite her neck. I kissed her neck then I dug my teeth in to her neck. Ravens blood came flowing in to my mouth her blood was so sweat. I could hear her heart beating faster and faster as the blood came rushing into my mouth. I felt something as I was drinking Raven's blood it was as if we made a connection between us.<p>

I soon stop myself from drinking her dry. I lick off the last few drops of her blood before I covered her wound with my blood. I pricked my finger so blood could come out of it and rubbed it on to the bite marks I left on Raven. The bite marks soon healed up and it looked like I never bit her in the first place. I was about to let my finger heal but Raven had other plans. She put my finger in her mouth and sucked it soon my blood entered her veins and I could feel what she was feeling.  
>"You had some of my blood." I said.<br>"Is there a problem with it?" Raven asked.  
>"No there is no problem with it. It's now that you have a bit of my blood I will know what you are feeling, I would know if you're in danger. I would be able to get you first before the others."<p>

Raven looked at me as if she wasn't too sure on what to say. I feel like I said too much with the whole blood thing but then again she did drink it. I was kicked out of beating myself up when Raven crashed her lips on to mine. I bit the bottom of her lip as we kissed and sucked it. I lay her on the couch and got on top of her as we kissed again, but we were soon interrupted by a very old ex of mine.  
>"Well, well, well long time no see Scars." Pam said. I pulled out of the kiss as I pulled Raven's lip with me. Well I did have a feeling that Pam and I would bump into each other before anyone else did.<br>"Pam as much as it's lovely to see you now is not so lovely to see you." I replied giving Pam an evil stare.


	10. The Mission

In a room with Pam my ex-girlfriend and Raven my girlfriend who I love with all my heart and soul, this was awkward. My girlfriend and my ex-girlfriend both in the same room what was I going to do? What will Raven say? What will Pam do? I need a drink. What is going in Pam's mind? What is Raven going to do? Too many questions rushing around in my head and there was nothing I could do at this minute of time. I need to get Raven out of the room so nothing happens to her.  
>"Raven can you go outside please so I can talk to Pam?" I asked.<br>"Sure, I love you." Raven replied.  
>"I love you too." I said as I kissed Raven on the forehead. Pam looked away as Raven walked out the room.<p>

"Wow," Pam said, "last time I checked you were heartless, broke hearts, and couldn't wait to have sex with me."  
>"Ha well yes times has change hasn't it?" I replied.<br>"Yet you choose to fall in love with a human then someone of your own kind." Pam tried to make it sound like humans are food not to fall in love with. This isn't the first time she has said that to me or anyone in that fact.  
>"We tried that remember," I replied, "First Bill Comptem and that ended very badly we never liked each other, then you and I which went well for a while but then I had nothing for you." Pam didn't want to hear it. The message was to blunt for her. I got up and headed for the door but Pam stopped me from opening the door and walking out. She pinned me to the wall and kissed me. I pushed her away and said.<p>

"Let go of me, we are over remember that." I was blunt with her again. Pam wouldn't listen she just hold me against the wall.  
>"Pam I am older and stronger then you now let me go." Pam soon dropped me and stared at me. I glared at her then headed for the door. I walked in to the main entertainment area to see everyone sitting a circle. I walked over to sit next to Raven. Soon we saw Pam walking in to the room with her make-up smeared by the tears of blood she cries for me. Eric looked at Pam then at me; I shook my head at him to tell him that it's not my fault. Knowing Pam she'll get over me after all she is cuter when she is cold and heartless.<p>

"We need to have a plan the fairies have taken nearly everything, but we need to see Godrick he will tell us what to do." Morgan said to open the meeting. Eric starts to pull his 'I am not happy' look at me then faced Morgan.  
>"I agree but we have a slight problem on our hands," Eric replies, "Bill Comptem has gone missing and he needs our help"<br>"Since when does have anything to do with seeing Godrick?" I asked.  
>"Because at the moment a messing vampire is more important at this minute in time then it is to see Godrick."<br>"Who has taken him?" Morgan asked.  
>"I believe the Fellowship of the Sun has him and they have plans for him to see the sun."<br>The 'Fellowship of the sun' tends to try and kill all of us vampires. Ever since we came out of the coffin they wanted to start a war. Now their hatred also has created this was rumours has it the Fellowship is working with the fairies.  
>"Okay so you're worried about Bill, but where's Godrick?" Stars asked.<br>"Because Starts," Eric respond, " Bill had this human that can read minds and no she is not human, she is part human, part fairy."  
>"And you want her for yourself don't you? Even if you could have her you can't because the fairies will be taking her away." Morgan said before she was interrupted by Eric.<br>"That's beside the point!" Morgan growled as Eric raised his voice. "Bill is one of the top vampire's and it just so happens that he is loyal to me as sheriff and to his queen. Bill was also in a relationship with this fairy who will hate me if I don't bring him back. He has even protected her from both from the fellowship and werewolves do I make myself clear." Well it was clear that Eric wants to bring Bill back and not let us see Godrick.

"Well I got a plan that I know that will work." I said. I might as well shade some light on the matter. "We'll split up in to teams some of us will go and find Mr Comptem and some of us will go and see Godrick." Morgan and Stars smiled at me knowing that I could stop this whole going back and forth about saving Bill and seeing Godrick.  
>"Fine we'll do that then," Eric said, "I assume you have a plan?" I nodded.<br>"Eric, mum, and Shane will go and visit Godrick, while Stars and I will go and save Bill." Raven looked at me. There was no way I was going to take her with me. I am not going to risk her life.  
>"Pam will go with you." Eric said. I shook my head and said,<br>"No Pam still has feeling for me. I have told her I have moved on but she doesn't seem to get the message."  
>"I understand but I rather she went with you two, and as her maker I will command her to not do anything so foolish." Pam slowly nods as she agreed to the terms.<br>"What about me?" Raven asked as she looked at me with a death stare.  
>"Would you all prepare while Raven and I talk." Everyone started getting ready to depart while Raven and I went out back and chat.<br>"Raven I want you to stay here and keep out of danger." I started to say.  
>"But I could be more useful if I was with you and Pam won't get to you." Raven respond.<br>"Is that's what this about? That Pam would come between us?"  
>"I… I just don't want to find out that Pam has won you over and that you will be with her once you return."<br>"Raven you mean more to me then Pam does. I have nothing for her and that I can prove." 

I took off my favourite wrist band and put it on Raven's wrist.  
>"This wristband means a lot to me but not as much as you mean a lot to me, but as long as you wear it I will know that I mean a lot to you too." I held her hand and gazed into her eyes. I felt bad because I was leaving her behind nor did I want to but it was clear that I'm becoming a little over protective. I kissed Raven on the lips and held her close.<br>"You ready Scars?" Stars asked.  
>"I will always love you." I said to Raven. I then ran off with Stars and Pam to infiltrate the Fellowship of the sun. We took the car I found and drove off leaving a trail of dust behind us. I had a bad feeling as we left Raven behind. It was eating me up in side. Yet it was the right thing I wasn't going to risk her life.<br>"Scars?" Stars said.  
>"Yer?" I replied.<br>"I probably sound like I've just entered your mind but relax ok Raven will be fine trust me. If she was in danger you'll know ok so don't worry." Ahh how Stars knows me too well. I laughed and pretended that I didn't hear that. It just goes to show that Stars and I really know each other whenever we're worried about something, thinking, lost, confused, or falling in love. We're always there for each other no matter what.  
>"You know what cuz," I said, "You're probably right about this how about we have a talk about this later."<br>"Sure thing as long as you supply the drinks." Stars replied. Pam looked at us as if we were insane.

We drove down the dirt road passing every small town we can come across, and in these small towns we could see fairies everywhere. Every building was crushed to the ground I couldn't see much human life. I hit the gas just to speed out of this small town just so we couldn't be detected by the other fairies. If there was an idea of survive then this must be it.


End file.
